colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Capturing alien technology
Capturing alien technology is the third and final mission of Act 9B: An Unexpected Turn. If this mission is completed, players will move to Act 10: The Madness of Kron, and the next mission will be Close alien warphole; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Act 9.5: Humanity's Hope, and the next mission will be Clear a path to the alien warphole. Briefing Data on the alien threat is severely lacking - we urgently require some of their hardware for research purposes. A number of enemy battleships have docked at a processing plant for refueling. You must transfer via jumpgate to the appropriate sector where an autocloaker will allow you to approach the craft - firing weapons when cloaked will lead to your detection. Use your leech beam to link to a battleship's computer - you must then use remote control to fly a fighter out of a jumpgate. OBJECTIVES (Overview) - Avoid using guns while cloaked - Use leech to link to battleship - Fly alien craft through jumpgate (Part 1) - Clear area to intiate jump gate (Part 2) - Avoid using guns while cloaked - Use leech to link to battleship - Fly alien craft through jumpgate Forces Navy Forces *Part 1 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) **1x Diablo **1x Power Plant *Part 2 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) **1x Alien Fighter (Mertens) (Obtained after using Leech Beam on Alien Battleship) Alien Forces *Part 1 **3x Alien Fighter (Unknown) *Part 2 **1x Alien Battleship (Cannot be destroyed **1x Fueling Station **3x Alien Fighter **6? (Infinite?)x Alien Shard (Six Alien Shards launch from the Alien Battleship; additional Alien Shards launch to replace any that are destroyed) Dialogue Start Of Mission Part 1 *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives - Link to an alien battleship using your leach beam. Use remote control to fly alien fighter safely towards the jumpgate and escape. All Alien Fighters Destroyed *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Start Of Mission Part 2 *Flight Computer: Autocloaker engaged proceed with caution. *Drake: Drake to Mertens this ship will be invaluable in our attempts to defeat the Alien presence Intelligence Corps thanks you. Alien Fighter Controlled *Mertens: Mertens: I'm gonna make a run for it. Captured Alien Fighter Jumps Out *Flight Computer: Mission successful - Alien fighter has been captured. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Flight Computer?: Mission failure - Alien fighter has not been captured. Debriefing Success Research units have stripped down the enemy fighter and are currently conducting tests. Although the results will assist us, it has become clear that our only hope for survival lies in combining forces with the League. The alternative is destruction for us both. Approaches are now being made to League High Command, though Commander Kron does not accept this situation. We intend to proceed without him. Failure Without research material available to assist us, our destruction would seem to be the inevitable outcome of this conflict. Our only hope lies in combining forces with the League - we currently have a diplomatic craft making an approach to their High Command. If this initiative fails, the alien force will destroy us. Commander Kron insists we should fight alone. The Navy does not intend to accept his judgement. Rewards *4 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) *Voodoo Unlocked (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions